Is This The Beginning?
by someoneother4me
Summary: Inuyasha Marks Kagome, Well He Except Her? Well She Except Him? This was my very first fanfiction ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Is this the beginning? Ch.1**

**~***_I do not own Inuyasha or any of the following characters.*~_

It was a normal day in the feudal era… Inuyasha was being rude, Miroku was being the pervert that he is, and Sango was busy slapping the Monk every time he would rub her bottom, Shippo was hiding behind Kagome, and Kagome was upset over something Inuyasha said, and they were in a battle with Naraku.

Kagome had her arrow ready to shoot when Naraku grew a vine and hit Inuyasha in the stomach.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she ran to him

"Stay back Kagome!" Inuyasha cried  
Kagome didn't listen she ran to him and as Naraku watch the human run to half-demon, when she reached Inuyasha, Naraku grew another vine and hit Kagome in the head knocking her unconscious.

"Maybe you'll listen next time." Naraku sneered

"You bastard you will pay for that!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up

"Kilala get Kagome" Sango yelled towards her feline companion

Kilala did as she was told, Miroku climbed on Kilala so he could grab Kagome. They went back to where Sango was standing with Shippo. They laid Kagome on the ground, she was still unconscious.

"I want to use my Wind Tunnel but Naraku well just release the poisonous insects." Miroku said

"I want to use my Hiraikotus be he well just block it." Sango said sadly  
Shippo just watched over Kagome.

"Inuyasha do you really think you can kill me?" Naraku said Inuyasha was quiet while moving towards the demon

"Lost for words Inuyasha?" Naraku said while laughing. Naraku sensed something different about the half-demon, he smelt like a full demon!

Inuyasha looked up at Naraku and growled. His eyes were blood red he had purple streaks on both sides of his cheeks, his fangs were bigger and sharper, and his claws were longer and sharper too.

Before, Naraku could run Inuyasha grabbed the shocked demon and started to rip him to shreds before he was done he had one last thing to say…

"You hurt my mate! Now you pay with your life!"

With that said he finished by ripping Naraku head off and tearing to shreds. Now lay a dead lifeless Naraku.

"Is it over?" Sango whispered to Miroku

Miroku looked at his left hand that had the cursed wind tunnel, which Naraku cursed his father and grandfather with. As he unwrapped his hand he watches as the black hole disappeared. Miroku fell to his knees and started to cry "It's over, IT'S FINALLY OVER!"

Sango and Shippo looked at the monks wind tunnel had been and all they saw was a plain palm. The little fox demon jumped in to the demon slayers arms and hugged each other. When they looked at Kagome she was still unconscious. When they looked at their other friend he was still not his self.

Kagome moaned as she tried to sit up, Shippo jumped out of Sango's arms and helped her to sit up. When she looked at her friends she noticed one was missing, 'Inuyasha where are you?' she thought. She turned her head searching that's when she saw him, but it wasn't the half-demon she loved, he was full demon. Kagome quickly got up and ran to him. Inuyasha sensed Kagome coming towards him, so he turned around towards her and grabbed her by the arms. He gripped her tighter with his claws causing blood and a small cry from Kagome.  
She knew only one way to turn him back and that was to kiss him, as she reached up kiss him Inuyasha leaned his head down as to meet her kiss but instead nuzzled her neck and licked between her neck and collarbone. Kagome let out a small gasp that was soon placed with a cry as Inuyasha bit her. He marked her as his mate. When Inuyasha tasted blood he returned to normal.

"Why do I taste blood? Why do I smell Kagome's Blood?" Inuyasha asked confused

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked dazed "Y-you bit me."

"WHAT!?!" Inuyasha screamed and pushed Kagome away causing her stumble and fall.

"OW!" Kagome cried

"N-no-no-no, I-I… marked Kagome as my mate."

"You did WHAT?!?" Kagome screamed

Not that she really would complain she was in love with Inuyasha. But did he feel the same for her? As Kagome was thinking this she started to pass out and before her eyes complete closed she saw Inuyasha running away.


	2. Chapter 2

_~*Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the other character don't belong to me.*~  
_**Is this the Beginning? Ch.2**

As Kagome laid unconscious still her friends were talking.

"Do you think Inuyasha is alright?" Shippo asked  
"No one really knows" Miroku answered  
'Where is Inuyasha?' Kagome wondered  
"I hope Kagome wakes up soon!" Cried Shippo

Kagome woke 3 hours later…

"Sango?" Kagome asked

"Yes?" Sango replied

"W-what happened?" Kagome asked

"You don't remember?" Sango asked

"No" Kagome replied

_*~Flashback~*_

**"Why do I taste blood? Why do I smell Kagome's Blood?" Inuyasha asked confused  
**

**"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked dazed "Y-you bit me."  
**

**"WHAT!?!" Inuyasha screamed and pushed Kagome away causing her stumble and fall.  
**

**"OW!" Kagome cried  
**

**"N-no-no-no, I-I… marked Kagome as my mate."  
**

**"You did WHAT!" Kagome screamed  
**

_*~End Flashback~*_

"OH NO!" Kagome cried "I have to find him!"

Kagome tried to sit up but her friends pushed her back down. She started yelling "LET ME GO! I HAVE TO FIND HIM!" she cried. But they wouldn't let her.

"Kagome, maybe you should go back to your time, for a while." Miroku suggested

"NO! I won't leave till he comes back!" Kagome whined

"Kagome" Sango said while holding her "Inuyasha will come back in time." 'At least I hope so' Sango thought

"I can't leave without knowing if he loves me, like the way I love him." Kagome said while crying

"Kagome do you really love him?" Shippo asked

"Yes" was all she said

Sango and Miroku already knew that Kagome loved the half-demon. They also believe he loves her too.

"Do you think he loves you back?" Shippo asked

"I don't know till I talk to him." She replied

Kaede walked into the hut

"How do you feel child?" The old woman asked

"Not well, I won't feel better till I know if he is okay." Kagome replied while whipping tears away

"Child listen he just needs time" Kaede said while sitting next to Miroku "You listen to your friends and go home, for now and rest." Kaede said

"What if he doesn't come back?" Kagome said while the tears started again

"He will" Kaede said confident "Come back in a couple of days."

"Fine! Sango can I barrow Kilala?" Kagome asked while standing to get her things ready

"Sure" Sango replied

As Kagome was on her way back to the well she searched in the forest for her love.

"Thanks Kilala" Kagome said to the feline

"Mew" was all she said

Kagome jumped in the well. She could feel the magic and see the blue aura surrounding her as it sent her to her time. She climbed out of the well and went inside to her home.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Ms. Higurashi asked

"Yes mama" Kagome replied in a said tone

"Your home early" Ms. Higurashi noted

"We defeated Naraku." Kagome replied

"Great! But you don't sound too happy about it." Ms. Higurashi said in a concerned tone

"Mom we need to talk" Kagome said while leading her mom to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Is this the Beginning? Ch.3**  
_~*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.*~_

Somewhere in the forest Inuyasha was running. "How could I mark her?" he said to his self 'Because you love her' he answered himself. "I do love her but does she love me?" he said 'One way to find out… go to her' he thought

As Inuyasha turned to go to the well he smelled his brother coming towards him. 'Great! Like I don't have enough to deal with' he thought

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said coolly

"What do you want? I am in a hurry." Inuyasha growled

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru said

"None of your damn business" Inuyasha growled

"It is my business if you are trying to find your mate." Sesshomaru said

"How do you know about that?" Inuyasha asked shocked

"Things don't stay a secret for long Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied nonchalant

"So what if I am, what's it to you?" Inuyasha asked still shocked

"None really" he said "But I was curious who is it? Is it that miko… what's her name?" Sesshomaru said

"Kikyo" Inuyasha answered

"Yes that's it. Or is it that human girl… Kagome is it?" He asked

"Yes" Inuyasha said

"Yes, she is or that her name?" Sesshomaru said

"Yes I picked her, while I was full demon." Inuyasha said sadly

"How is that possible?" Sesshomaru asked curious

"We were battling Naraku and my demon took over me when he hit  
Kagome." Inuyasha said matter-of-fact

"Oh, why are you not with her now?" he asked

"Because I freaked out when I came to my senses and ran." Inuyasha said irritated he was bein twenty question by is prick of a brother

"So you didn't give her you blood?" Sesshomaru asked

"No, why?" Inuyasha asked curious

"If you don't give her your blood in three days since you marked  
her… she well die." Sesshomaru said matter-of-fact

"SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled

"Go to her NOW!" Sesshomaru order

Inuyasha ran pass his brother and ran as fast as he could. While he  
was running he wonder 'When does he care? Maybe he has a heart after all.' When he reached the well he could smell that Kagome had been their recently and jumped in and went to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Is this the Beginning? Ch.4  
**_~*Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters!*~* The song belongs to Taylor Swift*~  
_

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and walked out of the well house. He covered his nose because Kagome era smelled worse than the feudal era.

He climbed up to Kagome's window and what he saw will stay with him forever, Kagome was on her bed balled up in the fetal position, shaking. He could smell her tears threw the window. He also could hear someone singing. Kagome was listening to music.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cuz it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

As Inuyasha listens to the music he notices the words and thought 'Is she thinking about me?'He opened her window and walked to her bed quietly. But somehow she knew he was there she turned over to him with red puff eyes and tears stained face.

_CHORUS  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a  
Wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know  
Why I do_

_Drew walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_CHORUS  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a  
Wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know  
Why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_'cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart.  
He's the song in the car I keep singing; don't know  
Why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into....._

"I-Inuyasha" She whispered

Inuyasha was ready to be 'sit' into oblivion "Yes" he answered

"Why are here?" She asked a bit irritated

"We need to talk" He answered

Kagome sat up with her knees against her chest.

"Y-yes we do" She said a little sad

Inuyasha could smell the dry blood on her and see the stain of blood on her shirt.

"W-what are you looking at?"She asked even though she already knew and started to put her hand over the mark, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome… do you love me?" Inuyasha asked her

"Y-yes" She said thinking 'Can't hide my feelings now'. "Do you love me Inuyasha? And I mean me not as Kikyo's reincarnation." She said

Inuyasha dropped her hand and looked at the floor and answered "I do not love that pot of clay; I love the real Kikyo that died 50 years ago. But… I love the real Kagome." He said starting to blushing and still looking at the floor.

Next thing he knew Kagome threw herself at him. She cried into his chest they were tears of joy. He encircled his arms around her and said "I love you Kagome. Will you be my mate?" He said

"I guess I have to since you already marked me" She said sarcastically then she said "I love you Inuyasha, of course I will be your mate." She said moving back to look into his eyes. He stared at her lovingly.

"OH! SHIT!" He yelled

"What!?!" Kagome said a little scared

Inuyasha thought back to what Sesshomaru said:  
_"So you didn't give her you blood?" Sesshomaru asked_  
"_No, why?" Inuyasha asked curious_

_"If you don't give her your blood in three days since you marked  
her… she well die." Sesshomaru said matter-of-fact_

_"Kagome" he said a little off "I need to give you my blood."_

"WHAT! Why?" she yelled a little to loud but loud enough to cause Inuyasha ears to lay low on his head.

"It's part of the ritual" He said looking at his mate mark "If you don't take my blood then you will die in 3 days."

"Oh" was all she could think to say  
Inuyasha brought a claw up to his neck and cut it a little bit "Here" he said raising Kagome to his throat. Kagome latch on to the wound 'This isn't so bad, his blood almost taste sweet' she thought. "That's enough" Inuyasha said

"So now were mated?" Kagome asked excited

"Yes, now you belong to me and to no one else" As he said this he thought about the things he could do to Kouga next time he came around "Now Kouga can't try to claim you anymore." He said with a big smile

Inuyasha pulled back part of Kagomes shirt to reveal his mark. Kagome didn't know what to do she didn't want to push him away. Inuyasha lowered his head down to her mark and started to lick and suck on it. "Ohhhhhhhhh… Inuyasha" Kagome moaned. Inuyasha smiled and raised his head to look at her and Kagome had her lips parted begging to be kissed, she was panting and her eyes were slightly glazed. Inuyasha caught her mouth in a hungry but yet passionate kiss, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth to taste her. 'She tastes like heaven' he thought. Kagome put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. Inuyasha looked at her and said "I'm Hungry! Got any ramen to eat?"  
Kagome looked at him and thought about the position they were in then groaned and said "Yeah, Come on. You just had to kill the mood" She said bitterly  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha said

* * *

_The End? Might make a sequel, let me know what you guys think!_


End file.
